Matrix Chronicles: Darkness Falls
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: Section 26: A group of Autobots arrives on Gigantia to investigate Decepticon activity...
1. Chapter 1

TFE

C26 Darkness Falls

Copyright 2008, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

Space bent. A sleek, thin white ship pulled through the tear in the continuum, re-establishing itself in real-space. The new Aris II floated now, beholding for the first time the massive planet Gigantia.

On its bridge, Evac's optics wandered over the large planet, and he grimaced. "Are we sure this time?"

"I think so." Optimus shook his head. "This is the sector where Decepticon activity was reported."

A third voice responded. "It had better be. I would not want to think we are wasting our time."

Optimus and Evac exchanged glances and Optimus closed his eyes and sighed. Ultra Magnus had been none too happy about this trip, even though it had been arranged under Sentinel Prime's direct orders. After much arguing with his superior, Ultra Magnus had arranged for his own special ops team to accompany Optimus's crew and Evac's men.

Towering over both of them was a Cybertronian with a stern glare in her eye. Elita-1 was perhaps the most famous female transformer in recorded history, and certainly one of the most talked about among the Autobot ranks. She had made a name for herself early on in the war, along with her team 'Elita's Angels'. Though that team had long since disbanded, Elita-One had continued her meteoric rise through the Autobot ranks, becoming one of the top Commanders in her field. She was tall and, for a female Cybertronian, incredibly heavily armored. And her face never ceased showing her dissatisfaction with the two others she was commanding this mission with.

Elita glanced at the planet, and her eyes narrowed. "Perhaps you did something right after all." She muttered. "Aris, zoom in on Sector Theta-Seveb-Beta."

Aris shimmered into existence, still in her human guise. She glanced at Optimus for confirmation, then obeyed. Elita shot a glare at the little hologram, then turned as the image on the view screen grew.

Optimus gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes." Elita growled. "Decepticon Warships. Twelve, no, thirteen of them."

Evac glanced at Optimus. "I'm assuming Aris can't handle these by herself."

Aris shook her head violently. "I'm not going to let you guys trash me again." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry Aris, we're not going anywhere near them." Optimus answered.

"We sure as slagging heck aren't." Elita muttered. "Turn around Aris, we're heading back."

"No." Evac said flatly.

Elita eyed him. "No?"

"I won't let Megatron destroy another planet." Evac said flatly, whirling and planting himself firmly in front of Elita. She scowled back at him.

"At the very least, we should scope out what's going on there." Optimus said cautiously. "If there's that many Decepticon vessels here, there has to be something of interest."

Elita glanced at him, then at Evac. "Fine." She barked. "But don't get any ideas. We're going down to scout the situation, then we're getting out of here. I'll alert the crew." She turned to leave. As she passed Evac, she added, "Don't think that Matrix gives you the power to get away with everything." She exited the room.

Evac glared after her. Optimus simply sighed. "How did I end up being the buffer between these two?" He asked himself, for the eighth time this trip.

Ironhide had only been too happy to come along. His exact words had been "You couldn't keep me away if ya'll tied me to Cybertron." Red Alert had been more reluctant, but once Aidia had expressed her desire to accompany them, he couldn't well refuse. Jetfire had volunteered as well, much to Skyfire's distress. But the matter quickly became settled after Sentinel Prime himself approached her, and personally reassigned her to Optimus's crew.

Crosswise, still in shock from her memory recovery efforts, had surprised everyone by quietly volunteering. Jazz immediately followed up. And with those two in, it was inevitable the humans would come along. Chris and Michelle had been absolutely thrilled with the prospect of visiting another planet, and were both eagerly absorbing anything and everything their Cybertronian friends had to tell them.

As she entered the room, Elita-One had to suppress the same reaction she had every time she saw the humans - disgust. To her, the presence of the humans, not to mention Optimus's "Entire Band of Jolly Idiots" as she called them, represented a violation of every one of her sacred and deeply held Autobot beliefs. Though she did have a fondness for the professional Jetfire/Skyfire duo, the rest of them - Ironhide's casual demeanor, Red Alert's nervousness, the "sheer idiocy" displayed by the Earth robots, and, most offensively, the blatant rules violations and carefree manner of the humans - made her shudder. To her, it seemed that none of them realized there was a war going on.

It had taken her all of three seconds to decide she needed her own team as well. People she could trust in combat, who she knew could get the job done. Her selections had been no surprise to anyone who knew her - Chromia and Recoil, two warriors that had been at her side for ages, Warpath, a dedicated Autobot war machine, Brawn, short but among the best of the Autobot fighters, Hound, a skilled tracker and excellent scout, and Powerglide, one of the most elite Autobot fliers. The one surprise among her team was the youthful Excellion, reportedly the fastest Autobot on wheels. She had taught him herself, and she had hopes for him, that he would become a model soldier.

She glanced over the room and sighed. Jazz and Crosswise were cheerfully playing some game with the humans, while Ironhide, Red Alert, Jetfire and Skyfire - and to her surprise, Powerglide - were absorbed in a game of Sharkticon. Aidia was watching them quietly, participating only briefly. The rest of her soldiers were far more professional about their business. Hound, Chromia and Recoil were talking in subdued tones among themselves, reviewing potential strategies and battle plans. Warpath was polishing his weapons, while Brawn watched with a detached look on his face. Excellion was polishing something as well - his wheels, his most valuable asset.

She glanced over all of them, then spoke, her voice booming. "All right Autobots, listen up." Everyone dropped what they were doing to glance in her direction. Powerglide dropped his cards and quickly edged away from the table, hoping she hadn't noticed. Elita ignored him. "We have a heavy Decepticon presence in the area." She continued, placing her hands behind her back. "Our mission priorities have changed. We are going to make a quick reconnaissance of the situation, then return to Cybertron. Understood?"

"Affirmative." Her team responded quickly.

Optimus and Evac's Autobots were less enthusiastic - all save Jetfire and Skyfire, she noted with pride.

"Be prepared to land." Elita finished, and turned. "I want this over with as soon as possible, with no casualties." She exited the way she had came.

"Where does she get off?" Jazz growled as soon as she was gone.

"Relax, all officers are like that." Ironhide shrugged. "You get used ta it after awhile."

Jetfire had to resist the urge to smack him upside the head. "Now's not the time Ironhide." He growled. "Just get ready to land."

"Activating holographic field." Aris reported.

"Keep your distance, regardless." Elita said sternly. "The Decepticon sensors won't pick us up, but an observant set of eyes will find us."

"They won't be looking for us." Evac countered.

"You don't know the Decepticons like I do." Elita growled. "Don't let your naiveté be the death of us."

Evac started to protest again but Optimus silenced him with a hand on his shoulder. "Elita's right. We need to remain cautious."

Aris II descended, blending in with the blackness of space, slipping unnoticed into Gigantia's atmosphere.

"Any idea what those Con ships are up to?" Optimus asked quietly.

"Ferrying materials back and forth, looks like." Elita said dryly. "Still, that many ships - it's unusual for a mining operation."

"Settlements on the surface." Aris reported. "Many of them, varying sizes."

"Land out of sensor range of all of them." Elita said firmly. "There, in the mountains. We can investigate several settlements from there."

"Understood."

Evac's eyes darkened suddenly. "I fear... we are too late for this world."

"What makes you say that?" Optimus asked.

Evac pointed as Aris pierced the purple cloud cover. In the distance, over the cities, the horizon was black with thick smoke.

Terradive was a Minicon in a bad mood. Once the news of Gigantia's formal alliance with the Decepticon Empire had reached the Nemesis, he had been among the first to volunteer for a chance to see the legendary homeworld of his species. Unfortunately, it wasn't nearly as enlightening as he had originally hoped.

The world was little more than a war factory now, pumping up weapons and great construction projects - fleets of ships and great war machines, filling the vast plains with air fields and construction yards. These mountains were about the only place relatively untouched.

That's why he had volunteered for a guard position there. And now, he was sitting gloomily on his post with nothing else to occupy him.

He would have entirely missed the ship but for a rock, which by some freakish chance, had come sailing through the air and hit him squarely on the head.

"Ow." He grumbled, looking around for the source of the mysterious flying stone. But thoughts of it evaporated when he saw the reddish outline of a ship meeting the atmosphere at full speed. He gaped for a moment, and quickly transformed, his light ariel form racing toward the Decepticon encampment just a few klicks away.

As he retreated, Frenzy watched with satisfaction, chuckling to himself about how good his throwing arm was.

Elita stepped out onto Gigantia's surface, eyes scanning the terrain for signs of threats. Nothing met her wandering optics but the occasional plant.

"Wow." A voice squealed behind her. Elita glanced back in annoyance and sighed. Crosswise and Jazz had brought the humans out. She turned, heading toward her own team to make sure their briefing, at least, was proper.

Michelle gazed though the glass of her exo-suit in awe. Behind the mountains, the sun was beginning to shine its rays into the purple sky, glazed with reddish clouds. "It's so beautiful." She sighed.

Chris looked around, carefully navigating with his own exo suit. "Kinda dull for an alien world." He grumbled, inspecting a plant. "Looks pretty similar to Earth stuff."

Jazz shrugged. "Worlds aren't so different, little buddy." He remarked. "Everybody has their home."

Crosswise smiled faintly at him.

Evac stepped out, glancing down at Michelle, and the shadow of a smile crossed his face. It had been so long since he had a chance to spend time with her. Perhaps here, he'd get a a few minutes...

Chris frowned at the dials at his arms for a moment. Michelle glanced at him curiously. Then, to her horror, Chris reached up and opened the shield protecting his face.

"Chris!" She cried in horror. "We can't breathe-"

Chris shrugged. "These sensors say the air is ok." He took a sniff. "Yah, it's a little musty, but it's ok."

Michelle hesitated for a moment, then lifted her own blast shield up, then immediately slammed it back down. "A little musty?" She gagged.

Chris shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Interesting." Red Alert commented, noting the humans. "The oxygen content is similar to Earth's. Unusual for such a large planet."

"Like I said," Jazz grinned, "Everybody's got their own home."

Evac smiled, then turned his attention to an argument that had broken out between Elita and Optimus - or rather, Elita was angrily yelling at Optimus, who was meekly putting up with her verbal abuse.

Immediately, Evac's pleasant thoughts vanished, and he marched toward them.

"I absolutely refuse." Elita was practically yelling, "Your crew is staying right here. We'll perform the recon, and then we're getting out of here."

"No." Evac said, inserting himself in. "In case you forgot, this is our task, not yours. We'll do the investigation."

"It's mine now." Elita barked. "And I'm ordering you to stay here."

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't take orders from you." Evac snarled.

"Evac, please." Optimus protested.

Elita crossed her arms, and glowered down at Evac, who returned an angry and stubborn glare.

"I have an idea." Optimus suggested quietly. "Elita, you and your team can investigate that major settlement to the west. I'll take my men and investigate the mountain village to the east."

"And leave the ship alone?" Elita demanded.

"I'll have Ironhide, Red Alert and Aidia stay." Optimus offered.

Elita continued to glare at him, then sighed. "Fine. Don't get yourselves killed."

"We won't." Evac growled.

"You better not." Elita shot back.

Optimus grabbed Evac and dragged him away before he could counter, again cursing the fact that he was the only thing keeping them from each others' throats.

"Brilliant strategy, Optimus." Jetfire muttered. "Cut our group in half when we don't know what's going on."

"If it weren't for Ultra Magnus, we'd be doing this anyway." Optimus answered. "Relax."

Skyfire glanced at him. "Optimus, I'm starting to agree with Ultra Magnus."

"Don't you start on me." Optimus sighed. "It's hard enough being a buffer as it is."

Skyfire shook her head. "No Optimus- just look at them."

Optimus didn't bother to. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Crosswise and Jazz were absorbed in their own races with each other, speeding along and letting Chris tag along for the joyride. Michelle watched happily, while Evac kept a watchful optic on all of them, a relaxed and pleasant smile on his face.

"They don't realize what's at stake." Skyfire crossed her arms. "If they don't-"

Optimus put his hand on her shoulder. "No Skyfire. They understand. I know- I've seen it. It's - That's why they're doing this now. While they can. The only difference between us and them is that we've forgotten what it's like to not have this threat hanging over us. Elita can't understand that. I have trouble understanding it myself. But please - don't hold it against them."

Jetfire nodded. "I hate to admit it, but Optimus is right."

Skyfire glanced at them again. "If you say so." She answered, doubt in her voice.

Ironhide allowed himself to kick back and relax. He leaned back in the captain's chair, enjoying the feel of it for the time being. Nearby, Red Alert paced back and forth nervously, while Aidia watched both impassively.

Aris flickered, then solidified next to him, gazing out over the Gigantian landscape. "I hope they're ok." She sighed.

"Quit worrying." Ironhide said casually. "They're tough 'bots. They can get out of anything that comes their way."

"I should have gone with them." Red Alert growled. "There's no telling-"

"If there's something dangerous, they'll get out of there." Ironhide waved. "Really Red, relax. What's the worst that can happen?"

"You want a list?" Red Alert demanded.

Elita-1 glanced over her troops with satisfaction. Her crew was ready, dependable, and prepared. Unlike Optimus's pitiful crew, and... She didn't even want to think about Evac. She pushed thoughts of their unprofessionalism out of her mind, and back to the matters at hand.

A motion overhead caught her attention, as Powerglide flew in, escorted by Recoil's smaller alternate form. Recoil transformed, landing softly as her rotors slowed to a stop, while Powerglide shot straight up into the air and flipped out of his jet mode, landing with a heavy thud. Both promptly saluted. Elita couldn't help but smile in admiration - these two knew the proper mannerisms of a soldier.

"Area's heavily guarded." Recoil said stiffly. "Lots of air traffic. Mostly Minicons, but several Decepticon fliers as well. We couldn't risk getting closer."

"What I could make out was a lot of construction work." Powerglide added. "Heavy smoke in the backdrop, large projects. Very unusual."

"Interesting." Elita said quietly. "Nearest settlement?"

"A fortress." Recoil reported, motioning to the North-East. "That way."

"Good. Excellion, Chromia, Hound, I want you two to scout it out. Stay out of sight and under cover. At the slightest hint of trouble, I want you back here."

The three saluted as one, then transformed and raced off.

"The rest of you," Elita continued, glancing at her remaining troops. "Keep your optics out for any trouble. If we get attacked, I don't want to lead them back to our ship. Be ready for anything."

A unanimous "Yes, Sir!" greeted her audials. It was a wonderful sound.

Hound and Chromia had trouble keeping up with Excellion. That was no surprise.

"Slow down." Chromia barked. "This is not a race."

"Sorry." Excellion answered, though his voice carried no hint of apology. Chromia sighed - she hadn't the faintest why Elita favored this young Cybertronian. Despite her immense respect for her commander and friend, whom she had remained with since practically the start of the war, Elita's personal overseeing of Excellion's training only mystified her. He was cocky and full of himself, the typical 'you arrogance', a mindset accompanied by delusions of immortality and self-importance, one that Chromia had seen destroy many lives during the war. There was no doubt that Excellion had skill - his speed was unmatched by Autobot or Decepticon, and the rest of his skills were diverse, as was his intelligence - but he still rubbed Chromia the wrong way.

Hound, however, was coasting along in silence, content as always to take things as they came. Calm and rational, Hound was a gentle bot, but also an excellent soldier, an unusual dichotomy that Chromia admired.

She glanced up to note that Excellion was pulling ahead again. "Excellion!" She barked again. Excellion slowed again, but didn't bother to answer her.

"Settlement up ahead." Hound said quietly, slowing down. "We shouldn't get too close."

Chromia scanned the area. "There's an outcropping overlooking it." She observed. The range of mountains ran well past the settlement, and a cliff-face offered a perfect vantage point.

"Yay. Sightseeing." Excellion commented dully.

"A village." Evac remarked.

"Appears so." Optimus nodded. "Doesn't seem to be much activity. Skyfire, Jetfire, you two see anything?" He glanced toward the sky, where he could make out their winged forms flying overhead.

"Yeah. Hold on a click, Optimus." Jetfire voice crackled from the comm, and he saw the two of them bank sharply, and head back toward him. The two transformed and landed in front of him. Optimus glanced at the two expectantly.

"Well, we know who lives here." Skyfire said slowly. "Minicons."

"Minicons?" Optimus stared at her. "You're kidding."

"Nope." Jetfire interjected "Dozens of them. They're manning huge equipment, and it looks like excavating the mountainside. Piling up raw materials."

"And..." Skyfire said hesitantly. Jetfire looked at her curiously.

"What?" Optimus asked.

"I'm not sure I actually saw it." Skyfire said slowly. "But I'm sure I saw another transformer down there."

"A Decepticon?"

"No. Well, maybe. I only saw it for a second before it ducked behind some rubble, but I would swear it was bigger than any transformer I've ever seen."

Optimus stared at her for a moment. "Interesting. I suppose we should keep them under surveillance-"

"Why bother?" Evac interjected suddenly. "Why don't we just go in and introduce ourselves?" He brushed past the Autobots, Jazz, Crosswise and the humans in tow.

Optimus started to protest, but then sighed. "Maybe he's right."

Skyfire stared at him, mouth agape. "You can't be serious Optimus. If they're Decepticon allied-"

"Then we'll have learned more, faster, then we would by observing them." Optimus finished. "Come on."

Skyfire whirled on Jetfire. "You're not going to let him go through with this are you?"

"You want to try talking Evac out of it?" Jetfire asked, brushing past Skyfire to join Optimus.

"You're insane." Skyfire growled. "All of you. Earth has driven everyone mad."

Chromia squinted, her optics focusing through the magnifying lenses on the fortress below. And fortress was the only applicable word - the rising walls were encrusted by weapons that looked like they had been added on. Past the walls was a brown courtyard, littered with broken columns and dirty streams. Where the columns had stood were now weapons. And behind, that dark, impregnable fortress walled up. Occasionally she could spy figures moving around the fortress - perhaps it was not as large as she had first estimated, due to the relative sizes of the figures inside. Behind the fortress was a field of factories, hastily erected it seemed, spewing poisoness black smog into the air. For reasons she couldn't quite comprehend, the sight made her shudder.

"Disgusting." Hound snarled. "Ruining a beautiful planet like this."

Chromia ignored him, focusing in on some figures talking behind the walls. "Decepticons, all right." She muttered, recognizing faint purple blotches on the figures. Then she noticed something - the fortress suddenly seemed distinctly larger while she was watching the 'cons. Suddenly a figure moved to talk to them, and she gasped.

"Hound, look at this!"

Hound took the lenses from her and looked through them, then his jaw too dropped. "That's the biggest slagging robot I've ever seen. Hey... he doesn't appear to have a Decepticon symbol on him."

"No." Chromia said, taking the lenses back. "He doesn't. Then, what is he?"

"I'm back!" Excellion announced suddenly, returning from a quick patrol to make sure the area was secured.

"Not now." Chromia barked.

"Now, now." Hound said gently. "The youth often have insights we do not. Excellion, come take a look at this."

Chromia stared at him in disbelief for a moment, then shook her head. "You never cease to surprise me." She said, handing the lenses to Excellion.

The younger robot glanced through them and immediately exclaimed, "Woah. That's a big 'bot!"

"Yes, that's the one thing we've established." Chromia muttered.

"Hey, there's minicons there too." Excellion said suddenly. "Three, no four, another - hey that's odd. Couple of the Minicons have 'con symbols, the others don't."

Hound glanced at Chromia. "Now, what do you suppose that means?" Chromia shrugged and turned away.

Hound turned his eyes back at Excellion. Then suddenly, his optics went wide. "KID!" He yelled, leaping forward. His body impacted the younger soldier just as a sudden burst of energy shot out, striking a red mark that would have been on Excellion's chest - and was now on Hound's. Hound was thrown backwards by the blast as Excellion pitched forward. Chromia whirled, running toward Hound, and kneeling down, touching him gently. The shot had torn straight into his spark chamber. He was extinguished.

A piercing howl rang through the air, and Chromia yelled out at Excellion as the ground suddenly exploded around them with the impact of missiles.

Chromia threw herself to the ground, and found Excellion by her side. "What's going on?" Excellion yelled in horror.

Another volley of explosions surrounded them, then the fire ceased. Chromia grabbed Excellion. "Get to Elita!" She yelled. "As fast you can, tell her what happened, GO!"

"What about you?" Excellion demanded.

"That's an order, GO!"

Excellion obeyed, transforming and shooting off, taking a flying leap off the cliff-face and roaring away. A trail of explosions followed him.

Chromia turned, running back toward Hound's body. "I'm sorry, Hound." She said quietly. "This is the best I can do, short notice." She opened her back compartments and placed several high-yield explosives on his body, then pulled away. Another howl reached her audials - different from the missiles. "Seekers." She groaned. She closed her optics and detonated the explosives. Her friends body vanished in flames.

"Rest in peace." She said softly, then whirled, hightailing it for the mountains - and cover.

As she fled, she only barely registered the deep, underground disturbances below her feet.

Metroplex frowned at the rock wall before him. He'd been digging trenches in this mountainside as long as he could remember. Never once had he complained about his work, never once had a negative thought even crossed his mind. But today, he just felt drained. Tired, like he didn't want to do it anymore.

"It's the Decepticons, isn't it Metroplex." Terraform said quietly, looking up at him from where she had been doing her own chipping away at the rock wall.

Metroplex grunted. "Don't like this." He muttered. "Any of this."

"Come on now buddy." Big Daddy said glancing up at him. "It's not like we're working any harder than before."

"It doesn't feel right." Metroplex answered softly. "I can't explain it."

"Heads up boss!" Rail Runner spoke up, from behind them. "Couple 'Cons incoming."

"Great." Metroplex muttered, pausing to scoop up Terraform and Big Daddy before standing to his full height to greet the newcomers.

He cocked his head as the Cybertronians approached, whispering quietly among themselves. "That's odd."

"What's odd?" Big Daddy demanded.

"They look surprised to see us." Terraform said thoughtfully.

Metroplex nodded, but still stepped forward. "Greetings." He said gruffly. His voice seemed to startle them. He looked the group over for a moment, then decided to try a more direct approach. "What do the Decepticons wish of us today?"

One of the smaller Cybertronians stood, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm afraid you have us mistaken friend. We are no Decepticons."

Metroplex exchanged glances with his two minicons and knelt down, voice dropping to softer tones. "Then who are you?"

"My name is Evac, of Earth. And this is my friend and ally, Optimus Major, of the Autobots."

"Autobots..." Metroplex said thoughtfully.

"Someone's coming." Recoil said suddenly.

Elita glanced up, and crossed her arms. "It's Excellion." She said softly. "And he's alone."

Excellion roared up to her, not bothering to slow down, just transforming and nearly falling over as he was propelled forward by his own momentum. He landed on his knees, panting.

"Excellion?" Elita said suddenly, kneeling to him, concern crossing her face. "What happened?"

"Attacked." Excellion gasped. "Decepticons... giants... Hound... dead... Chromia... me... run-"

"Slow down, kid." Brawn said gruffly. "Try again."

"Enemy, coming." Excellion said weakly. "They... got Hound. Chromia... stayed behind..."

Elita stared at him for a moment, then her face became set. "Hound's dead." She said flatly. "Chromia stayed behind while you came here. Decepticons, right?"

"Yes." Excellion gasped. "Never... moved... so... fast..."

"You're going to have to do it again." Elita said sternly. "Get back to the ship and warn them. See if you can get Optimus and his group back too."

Excellion stared at her wearily, then slowly nodded. "Right... Can... do-"

"Just go!"

Excellion transformed, and pulled off again, noticeably slower this time.

As he fled, Elita turned back to her remaining troops. "Alright then." She said slowly.

"Oh boy, some action." Brawn said eagerly. Warpath glanced at him then shook his head.

"Maybe, Brawn." Elita answered. "I'm not going to leave Chromia out there alone. We're mounting a rescue mission. As soon as we make contact with her, we're going."

"You sure that's wise?" Powerglide asked hesitantly. "We don't know what we're dealing with."

"We can take it." Warpath growled.

"I think we can." Elita nodded. "Be prepared for anything. If we hit too much resistance, we'll turn ba- what's that?" She paused, cocking her head and frowning as a faint rumbling reached her audials. Her eyes narrowed. "Weapons, everyone." She said suddenly, reaching for her rifle. Recoil's blaster leapt into her hands, Powerglide's weapons flipped out, and Warpath's eye narrowed as all his cannons readied into attack position.

Brawn simply cracked his knuckles. "All right!"

The noise grew steadily louder for a few moments, and then Elita frowned. "Something's not right." She muttered, hints of nervousness seeping into her voice. "The ground, it's like it-" Her eyes widened. "Everyone move!"

With a howling roar, the ground suddenly erupted under them in a shower of dirt and rocks, throwing them aside as a massive monstrosity pulled itself from the gaping hole it had left, great drill on one of its hands still spinning, and electricity crackling from prongs on the other.

As one, Elita's troops opened fire on the monstrosity, which stumbled backwards under the barrage. Warpath's cannons flared, causing the thing to pitch forward suddenly. With a whoop, Brawn threw himself at the thing, smashing his fist into its huge, plated face. The plate shattered, but the giant continued to move, its limbs thrashing about wildly under the fire.

"Don't want to die?" Brawn roared, leaping down and grabbing the thing's chest on the way down. There was a snap, and the entire chest plate peeled off. Elita took aim and fired inside. There was a cry, and the thing toppled backwards.

Elita sighed with relief, taking the opportunity to peek inside. There was a tiny form huddled up inside the monstrosity, and she gasped. "There's a minicon inside that thing!"

"No kidding?" Brawn asked, glancing in. "The slag is going on around here?"

"No time." Elita barked, "We should go before-"

She was too late. The ground erupted again - then again and again. Six more beasts like the first pulled themselves out. "Scatter!" Elita yelled desperately. Warpath immediately opened fire on the nearest one, which charged at him. Explosions wracked the giant's body, consuming it in flames, but it pressed onward through the explosions, drill at the ready.

Elita saw Warpath get skewered by the giant, giving a final scream as his body went limp. "Retreat!" She yelled, transforming and pulling off. Brawn followed close behind her.

Recoil and Powerglide took to the sky, letting loose a veil of explosives as they took off, obstructing pursuit.

More forms appeared on the horizon, charging straight toward them. Smaller, more manageable, but no less frightening. "Decepticons!" Elita yelled. "Brawn, get out of here! I'll cover you!' She whirled, sending her vehicle mode into reverse, back-mounted cannons opening fire on the incoming Decepticons.

An angular vehicle not unlike her own charged to the forefront, answering her fire with his own. Elita transformed as the vehicle bore down on her, grabbing it and throwing it aside, transforming again in one swift motion and letting loose several small explosives to cover her retreat.

Another vehicle, small and black, shot through the explosives and unfolded, throwing himself on her with a savage cry. Elita swerved, throwing the robot off easily. A shadow suddenly covered her, and an unusually large Decepticon descended from the sky, grabbing her, and pulling her aside. Elita transformed as the three Decepticons charged toward her. Her rifle leaped to her hands and she caught the big one on the shoulder. The black one leaped at her again, but she met him with a blow to the head that sent him reeling. The final one descended, unleashing his own fire at her. Blasts seared her legs and arms, but Elita ignored them, charging at her opponent, and throwing her fist into his gut, dropping him.

Elita turned to run, but suddenly everything around her exploded, pitching her forward. A howl greeted her audials as a flight of Seekers shot overhead, turning and heading towards the ship.

She grunted, attempting to push herself to her feet, but found the task difficult. She glanced back - her legs had been torn up by the explosion.

Two arms grabbed her and pulled her up. "Brawn?" Elita growled. "I told you to get out of here!"

"Sorry." Brawn said gruffly. "Never was good at following orders. C'mon-"

A shadow overtook them and a massive claw swatted them, sending them airborne. Elita landed with a thud. She glanced over and saw several more Decepticons swarming over Brawn, who was trying vainly to fight them off. She looked up weakly as the massive Decepticon from before grabbed her. He glanced down at her, grinned for a moment, then connected his fist with her face.

Everything went dark.

Excellion stumbled onto Aris's bridge a click before the first round of missiles hit.

"Aris, take off!" Ironhide yelled loudly, quickly taking control of the situation. "Aidia, help Excellion. Red Alert, man one of the turrets!"

Aris shuddered as she pulled into the sky, engines and weapons all roaring to life. Ironhide grimaced through the main screen at the 12 Seekers heading toward him. "Slag." He growled. "We can't fight them all."

Aris flickered and appeared beside him. "Waiting for orders."

"Slaggit, slaggit, slaggit." Ironhide growled, glancing around. He turned, and noted the mountains, and a faint smile crossed his face. "Aris, we're going to find out how maneuverable you are. Ok?"

"I hate you." Aris grumbled. Her engines ignited, and Aris II pulled away, keeping low to the mountainous ranges, the Decepticon seekers close on her tail, pounding her with missiles. Sporadic fire from her auto-turrets and Red Alert's lone manned turret answered, with meager effect.

"We're not going to last long like this." Red Alert yelled. "Ironhide, do something!"

"I am, I am." He growled, pouring over the maps. "There! Aris, a lake!"

"I'm not built for underwater operations!" Aris protested.

"It won't help us." Red Alert yelled, as another explosion rocked the ship. "They'll just bomb the lake!"

Ironhide stared at the screen for a long moment, then smiled. "Aris, you're really going to hate me for this."

"I have a feeling I am." Aris groaned.

Skywarp led the assault, his fire pounding the enemy ship.

"Caught them completely off-guard." Starscream whooped. "They're at our mercy."

"Later Starscream." Skywarp yelled. "Concentrate your fire. Try to bring it down in one piece. Lord Magmatron wants prisoners."

Starscream peeled off, his flight following him as they released another volley of missiles into ship's side. The ship shook again.

"Another round should do it!" Starscream hollered. "Skywarp, finish the job!"

Skywarp's group pulled around and let loose another barrage at the ship. They hit the ship - then suddenly a blinding flash lit the area. The Seekers scattered, fanning out as flames and debris came tumbling through the sky, the ship becoming a fire blossom, consumed utterly in the flames.

Skywarp flipped out of jet mode, staring in shock at the explosion, and the debris raining down toward the lake below. The explosion subsided slowly, and as it faded, it became clear the ship had been entirely engulfed.

Starscream transformed, hovering beside Skywarp. "Magmatron wanted captives." He mocked.

"Later." Skywarp cut him off. "We should get down there and see if there's anything left of it-"

"Did you see that explosion?" Starscream chuckled. "There isn't enough left to pick the pieces up."

Skywarp glared at him. "Starscream, we had orders to-"

"Skywarp, Starscream, come in!"

Skywarp grabbed his comm. "Skywarp here. Target... eliminated."

"Excellent. Proceed to Algasia village. Autobots reported there."

"Algasia?" Skywarp frowned. "That's the village where we first landed..."

"You are the enemies of the Decepticons." Metroplex said flatly.

Optimus's face fell, and he took a step backwards. "Well, umm-"

Evac stood his ground. "We are. But we are not your enemies."

"Why are you enemies of the Decepticons?" Metroplex demanded. At his side, Railracer and Quickmix gatherd, curious looks on their faces.

"They attacked my people." Evac snarled. "They have done many great wrongs." His eyes closed for a long moment. "But that is neither here nor there. We come to you in peace."

"So did the Decepticons." Metroplex said coldly. "But..." He stood, and glanced at the two minicons seated on his shoulder.

Terraform nodded and whispered quietly, "They do not strike me the same way the Decepticons did. They don't... feel like the Decepticons did."

"Feelings can trick you." Big Daddy said regarding the Cybertronians below coldly.

"I would have them speak." Metroplex said. "Tell me, friends, your tale. And I shall judge it accordingly."

Evac smiled at Optimus. "See?"

Optimus nodded. "I suppose-" He froze suddenly as a whistling howl filled the air. "What's that?"

Metroplex whirled, his optics scanning the skies anxiously. "That sound..." He growled. "Is that-"

The howls turned to the screams of rockets that shot overhead, smashing into the ground and tearing into it with great explosions.

"What are they shooting at?" Big Daddy cried.

Metroplex looked down at the Autobots, who were turning to run. "Get to the mountains!" He bellowed. "You will find cover there!"

Evac turned, looking up at Metroplex, and their eyes met for a brief moment. "Thank you." He mouthed, and headed toward the cliffs.

"I hope that wasn't a mistake." Terraform said worriedly as the ground below them began to quake.

"Me too." Metroplex growled.

"You heard him, into the mountains!" Optimus bellowed, transforming and charging toward the cover of the cliffs.

The whistling howl returned as a group of seekers shot above them, rockets now aimed at the cliffs themselves. Rocks blasted free, showering down on the Autobots.

Jazz threw himself over Michelle and Chris as the boulders rained down, practically burying him. They crawled out from under him- but Jazz remained stuck under the debris.

"You two, get into the cliffs!" Jazz yelled as Crosswise struggled to pull him free.

Evac's eyes shot to the sky as the seeker group pulled around for another pass. "Skyfire, Jetfire, we'll give them cover!" He yelled, leaping into the sky, and letting loose a volley of his own.

"Wait!" Skyfire yelled, taking off after him, Jetfire following close behind. The three dove into the Seeker flight, Skyfire and Jetfire peeling off after their own targets. Evac transformed, blade whirling, tearing straight through two unfortunate Seekers who plummeted to the ground.

"Well, well, Evac!" A voice laughed suddenly. Evac whirled, his eyes narrowing on Starscream, floating above him a grin on his face and arms crossed over his chest.

"You..." Evac hissed, recognition accompanying a sneer on his face.

"I'll be sure to tell Hightail how you're doing." Starscream chuckled, "After I dispose of you!" Starscream charged with a cackle, his blade intersecting with Evac's. Evac pushed back with all his might, and sent Starscream sprawling backwards.

Evac glared down at him. "You can't defeat me." He growled. "I hold a Matrix."

"So you do." Starscream snarled. "And I will rip it from your chest!" Suddenly a group of three flying Minicons shot forwards from the Seeker groups rear, latching onto Starscream's arms and shoulders. Fire flashed through Starscream's eyes, and his cannons lit up with power they had never held before. A burst of tremendous energy shot outward, catching Evac full on in the chest, exploding and sending the Earth 'bot hurtling toward the ground. He smashed into it, creating a small crater with the impact, and ceased to move.

Skyfire saw him go down, and turned suddenly, abandoning her fight and shooting toward him. She landed and grabbed the fallen Prime's body, and leapt into the sky, glancing back regretfully at Optimus, Crosswise and Jazz, scrambling for cover in the mountains. "Sorry guys." She whispered, and took off, rocketing away into the sky, a cloud of smoke and explosions billowing out behind her to cover her retreat.

Her comm only barely registered Jetfire's protest. "Skyfire! Where are you going? Skyfire?"

She switched it off and pulled away over the fields.

Michelle and Chris, knowing nothing better to do, ran. The two of them scrambled up the mountainous region.

"We should slow down!" Chris yelled. "We don't want to lose them!"

Michelle glanced backwards, watching Optimus, Crosswise and Jazz firing wildly at the Seekers assault. "Where's Evac..." She gasped worriedly. But before she could spot them, the ground erupted in front of them, another giant with drill-tipped arms pulling itself out of the ground between them and the Autobots.

"Get going!" Chris yelled desperately, hightailing it away from the colossus, who paid no attention to them at all. The two ran down a corridor within the mountainside, sheer cliffs rising high into the air on either side. Michelle grabbed Chris suddenly, and yanked him backwards, glancing down in horror. From where they were it was a steep incline, virtually straight down that led into a deep ravine, rushing water at the bottom.

"Thanks..." Chris said, paling. "Now what?"

"I don't know." Michelle panted weakly. Screaming howls filled the sky again suddenly. "Look out!" Chris yelled, shoving Michelle aside. Lasers raked the ground, missing them entirely but tearing into the ground. Michele whirled, just in time to see the ground giving away, Chris trying desperately to grab something but failing, falling over the edge.

She screamed his name desperately, trying to reach for him, but it was too late. Chris plummeted. She stared at the spot where he had been in horror, unable to process what had just happened.

The howl reached her ears again, and she glanced toward the sky. A couple Seekers were coming in for a landing.

Michelle whirled, looking desperately for a place to hide. She found something better - a tunnel, burrowed into the rock face, just barely big enough for her to slip into.

"I'm sorry Chris." She said, looking mournfully over the edge. "Sorry Evac, Optimus, everyone..." She glanced back. She could barely make out Optimus, Jetfire, Crosswise and Jazz transforming and retreating into the mountains.

"But I'm not getting captured again." She ducked into the tunnel, and hopefully hto safety.

"Did Frenzy do good?" The small robot chuckled under his breath. "I think Frenzy did good."

"That remains to be seen." His boss said coldly. "We'll see how this develops. Though, I imagine that these are dark times for the Autobots..."


	2. Special Ops Bios

TFE

26 Bios

Copyright 2008, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

Elita-1

Function - Field Commander

Alternate Mode - Cybertronian Tank

Based On - Original Design

Elita-1 is an older bot, one who's been with the war effort since the beginning. It was during the early days of the war that she earned her reputation. Cool, logical and intelligent, Elita-1 rose to prominence during the war effort, despite several attempts by competitors to undermine her over the fact she was, by Cybertronian standards, female. Insulted by the criticisms, Elita built up her own independent unit composed entirely of females - the legendary Angels. Elita's Angels became legendary in their exploits, and forever silenced all criticisms anyone dared voice about female Cybertronians. Now though, those days are long past. The Angels dissolved some time ago, now that the bias has been broken, but Elita-1 remains a legend in her own right, and a successful and trusted field commander.

Chromia

Function - Valkyrie

Alternate Mode - Cybertronian Hover Cycle

Based On - very loosely G1 Groove

Chromia has been with Elita since the days of the Angels - and is indeed the only former Angel that stayed with Elita. Chromia is Elita's second in command, and trusted friend and advisor. THe two are similar in many ways, though Chromia typically keeps a cooler head about her. Chromia, however, has an intense dislike of many of Elita's recruits she brings in under her command. She idealizes the Angels of the past as the ideal fighting team, and feels that the Angels will never be matched as a fighting unit.

Recoil

Function - Sharpshooter

Alternate Mode - Cybertronian Helicopter

Based On - very loosely G1 Blades

Recoil missed the glory days of the Angels, and deeply regrets it. She actively searched and applied to serve under the former Angels leader, much to Chromia's dismay. When she first joined, she was young, carefree, and more than a little unprofessional. Elita, however, took the younger robot under her wing and made a competent and effective soldier out of the raw recruit. Now Recoil is one of Elita's star pupils, though on rare occasions, she may slip back to her younger, more reckless ways.

Warpath

Function - Enforcer

Alternate Mode - Tank

Based On - Original Design

The Decepticon Enforcers caused many problems for the Autobots, and as much as they were loath to do it, caused them to follow the Decepticons successful design pattern. Warpath was one of the very few Autobot Enforcers before the program was canceled. A huge powerhouse with unequaled strength and firepower, Warpath is a quiet and brooding Autobot. Cursed with a form he hates, he hides his discontent under a professional exterior. Despite his inner feelings, he's one of the deadliest weapons the Autobots have.

Hound

Function - Scout

Alternate Mode - Cybertronian 4-Wheeler

Based on - G1 Hound

Hound is a wise bot, older then he looks. He's been around, and despite the horrors of war, he manages to project a laid back exterior. He's gentle, but when the time comes, he can be a great warrior. Few scouts exist within the Autobot ranks that can match his skills.

Powerglide

Function - Aerial Ace

Alternate Mode - Cybertronian Jet

Based on - Classics Powerglide

Powerglide has a reputation as one of the least professional soldiers to ever hold such a high rank. This reputation is mostly undeserved - in actuality, Powerglide is completely dependable when he needs to do. He just likes to have fun in his off hours, which he makes the most of. However, few commanders, save Elita, are able to look past his undeserved reputation, and see that he is one of the very best aerial combatants the Autobots have at their disposal. This doesn't bug Powerglide - after all, he reasons, if they're too stuck-in-the-mud to value his skills, they probably aren't worth having him cover their tailgates.

Brawn

Function - Warrior

Alternate Mode - Cybertronian Hauler

Based On - G1 Brawn

Brawn is, without a doubt, one of the strongest Autobots they have. Rumor has it that he routinely gets into arm-wrestling matches with Warpath, and wins. But no one has ever seen one of these fabled matches. Regardless, he's a competent soldier, and very loyal to those he considers friends - especially Elita. Save Chromia, he's been with her crew the longest, and is utterly loyal to her.

Excellion

Function - Scout/Messenger

Alternate Mode - Cybertronian Car

Based On - Cybertron Hot Shot

Excellion is one of the fastest Autobots on wheels - but he's also reckless, hot headed, and prone to nervousness. While fast, he harbors deep insecurities about his own skills - insecurities that often surface at inopportune times. He's the most recent young bot that Elita has brought under her command to try and refine. However, unknown entirely to Elita, he hasn't changed inside at all - he's just become really good at hiding his many faults whenever she's around. Only Chromia has really caught onto him. He really wants nothing more then to get out from under Elita's command, which he feels is oppressive.


End file.
